


Play For Me

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning fifty wasn't as bad as Horatio thought it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play For Me

Horatio held onto his lover as he was led blindfolded into their house. It was his fiftieth birthday and he hadn’t wanted to celebrate it, but Speed had insisted.

“Alright,” Speed said. “You ready?”

“Tim,” Horatio sighed.

Speed chuckled. He undid the blindfold and removed it.

Horatio blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Speed had placed a myriad of candles around the room, but Horatio’s eyes were drawn to the black, baby grand piano in the center of the room.

“Oh,” he breathed unable to find the adequate words to describe his joy.

“Happy Birthday, Horatio.”

Horatio turned and looked at Speed. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me properly by playing for me,” Speed said as he pushed Horatio toward the piano bench.

Horatio settled onto the bench and started picking out notes at random until he found a song he thought Speed would like.

Speed leaned against the piano and listened to the music that flowed from his lover’s fingers happy that he had been able to make Horatio’s birthday a good one.

fin


End file.
